OP Drabbles
by TheGirlyDJ
Summary: One Piece story ideas that may or may not be turned into full stories.
1. Shed those Black Tears, Oh Shamer Cha 1

**Shed those Black Tears, Oh Shamer Young.**

* * *

 _In this world there exist many extraordinary things. Giants, mermaids, Seakings, Devil Fruits and many more. But there is one more extraordinary thing, that only a few have ever heard of._

 _Shamers. Only one is born every 100 years and they are treasured above all else, even the fabled Fruits of the Devil._

 _They are the ones that can bring even the strongest to their knees, stop wars with just a single word and make even the most rabid of animals follow their command._

 _They are the ones that see your Shame. That brings your darkest moments to the surface and pick them apart for all to see. They can make you regret things you didn't even think about before meeting them, before looking them in the eyes. They are immune to the Will of the King, for what King would hurt the one that helps him find those truly loyal?_

 _Their voice is their tool, a harsh melody that can make anyone listen and obey, even the most stubborn of men._

 _But it is the eyes of a Shamer that is most treasured. They are their weapon, their shield, their very being. They see through the barriers we put up around ourselves, straight to who we really are._

 _The world look for these people, these beings, with both eagerness and fear, all looking for those kaleidoscope eyes that can tell them lie from truth. Can_ their _lies from truths._

 _The eyes of a Shamer is a treasure unlike any other…_

 _But even the greatest treasure can go unheard of, and be destroyed by those ignorant to the truth._

* * *

Coby stared at the person that had just come out of the barrel with wide eyes, taking in their appearance.

It was a girl, about 17, with messy black hair sat up in a ponytail, tanned skin and C-cup breasts. She was wearing a worn straw hat with a red ribbon, a red crop top, blue shorts, a pair of black combat boots and a white lab coat that stopped at her knees and elbows. On her hands were dark blue, fingerless gloves that covered her entire forearm, the end going up under the sleeves of her coat. She had a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back and some sort of metal object hanging from her belt, which had the most pockets he had ever seen on a belt.

All in all she looked rather strange but what caught his attention the most was her eyes. Or rather, the fact he couldn't see them.

Around her head was a dark blue ribbon, tied tightly over her eyes and ending at the back of her head in a big bow, the ends of the ribbon doing to the small of her back.

He was confused. Was the girl blind? She was looking around her as if she could see, but the ribbon's presence should make that impossible, right?

"Hmm~? Who are you then?"

Coby blinked, looking up at the girl's face. Her head was turned towards the three men that had wanted to open the barrel, one of them unconscious, two of them looking at her in fear, looking at them with what he assumed was amusement.

"WE'RE THE ONES THAT SHOULD BE ASKING THAT!"

The girl turned her head to look down at the man she had inadvertently knocked out.

"Your friend will catch a cold if he stays like that you know." The girl said lightly, climbing out of the barrel as she talked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT!"

What little he could see of the girl's face gave him the impression she blinked.

"Ah, I did? Sorry about that. I'm starving, do you have any food?" The girl turned her head in his direction at the last bit, showing it was directed at him.

"U-Um…"

He didn't know what to say, too surprised by the girl's sudden interest in him.

"Hey! Don't ignore us, we're fearsome pirates!"

Coby's eyes widened as the two men swung their swords at the girl, their intent clear as day.

*CLANK*

Coby and the two men gaped at the two sword, the tips of which where now stuck in the ceiling.

"Why'd you do that?" The girl sounded curious.

The two pirates were looking at her fearfully.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

The girl tilted her head, staring at the pirates with unnerving precision considering the ribbon.

"Me?"

She grinned widely at them.

"I'm Monkey D. Jacqueline!"

* * *

"Um, Jacqueline-san-?"

"Call me Jack."

Coby blinked, staring at the girl that was currently consuming apples by the barrel.

"A-Ah, but, isn't that a boy's name?"

She stopped eating briefly, her unseen eyes staring him down even through the fabric of the ribbon as she turned her head to stare at him.

"Yeah, so? It's shorter, plus it's easier to say then Jacqueline."

The girl wrinkled her nose at the long name before turning back to the barrel she had been attacking.

Coby gulped.

"T-Then, Jack-san, why were you in that barrel?"

"'Cause my boat was destroyed in a whirlpool. Jumped in the barrel to keep from drowning, feel asleep and woke up back in that room with the two idiots."

Coby looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean that whirlpool outside? How did you survive?!"

"Dumb luck."

Coby face planted the floor despite the fact he was sitting down.

"Anyway, do you know if there's any boat on this ship? Speaking of which, is this a pirate ship?"

Coby shook his head sadly.

"I don't know and no, it isn't. It's a passenger ship that's being raided by Lady Alvida-sama."

"The 'ell's that?"

Coby resisted the urge to plant his face on the floor again, but only just.

"Nevermind. But, why were you sailing in the first place Jack-san?"

Jack-san turned her head to look at him, giving him a wide grin.

"ShiShiShiShi! I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates!"

* * *

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?"

Coby gaped at Jack in horror, along with every other member of Alvida's crew as the Captain herself was quickly turning red.

"YOU BRAT~!"

Coby squished his eyes shut, waiting for the pain he knew would come when the club hit them.

Except, that didn't happened. Instead he felt a slim but strong arm wrap around his waist before wind started rushing against his face as he was swiftly moved.

Not long after he felt himself being dropped on a wooden surface he finally opened his eyes.

And stared.

Jack was standing next to him, wearing what he could only describe as a shit-eating grin as she looked at the men gathered on the deck of the passenger ship, all of whom were also staring at her and in her hands were a beautiful bow.

The bow looked to be made out of some sort of black metal, spots of the surface painted red, blue and purple in a beautiful design that looked like it was moving whenever Jack shifted. The string was also black and looked more like steel wire than actual string. An arrow was notched on the string, ready to be fired into some unfortunate soul, the entire thing, head, body, even the feathers on the end were all black, the colour seeming to absorb the light around it.

Jack's grin widened, if that was even possible.

"What's the matter guys? Don't want to play?"

That shook the men out of their stupor, all of them sneering and raising their swords, rushing at her at the same time.

Jack simply continued grinning, before jumping into the air, really, _really_ high, higher then he had ever thought possible, twisting and turning until she was once again pointing her bow and arrow at the group.

" **Arrow Technique…** " Jack's grin turned into a smirk as she pulled the string further back, the arrow following. " **Shot Disbursal!** "

The effect was instantaneous. The moment the arrow left the string it started to glow, before somehow breaking into multiple arrows, all of them hitting one of the men somewhere that made it impossible for them to move with accuracy that should be impossible for Jack to achieve considering her eyes were covered.

Jack landed gracefully on the deck in the middle of the ones she didn't hit, her grin gone in favor of an amused smirk as her coat, hair and the ribbon ends blew about behind her.

She turned her head ever so slightly to look at Coby. Then she sprung into action.

She hit one man to her side in the neck, knocking him unconscious, sweeping her leg under another at the same time and knocking him off his feet. She hit with her bow, her legs, her fists and even shot a couple of them at close range when she felt like pulling an arrow out of her quiver.

By the time Alvida came out of the hole in the deck, Jack was crouched on the ground, bow and arrow pointing straight at her at a sideways angel, smirk still in place.

Jack's smirk widened as she watched Alvida turn red at the sight of her men laying around her, some groaning in pain, some quietly whimpering and some oddly silent.

"Like my work?"

Alvida saw red.

"DIE~!"

The heavy woman swung her spiked club at the straw hat wearing girl, who merely ducked under it and into Alvida's personal space, wide grin stretching her face and right hand clenched into a fist.

"Say hello to the fish for me!"

Jack buried her fist in the large woman's midriff, the woman bending over from the force of it, her eyes protruding from her head and a choked noise coming from her.

Then, Alvida flew back, flying over the end of the ship and over the water, until Coby couldn't even see her anymore.

Coby gaped at Jack, who merely turned around and gave him and bright grin, laughing that strange laugh of hers.

"ShiShiShiShi! That was _fun_."

Coby simply continued to gape, not even reacting when Jack took ahold of his arm and dragged him to a liferaft, dropping him in it and sailing away from the ship that was being bombarded with canonfire.

When he finally shook himself out of his stupor, the ship nothing more then a small point on the horizon, he could only think one thing.

 _'What the HELL is this girl?!'_


	2. Shed those Black Tears, Oh Shamer Cha 2

**Shed those Black Tears, Oh Shamer Young.**

* * *

"You know, they say you're a bad guy."

Zoro looked up, narrowing his eyes at the girl standing in front of him, taking in her white coat, worn straw hat, quiver full of arrows but no bow and the thick blue ribbon tied tightly over her eyes.

"You're still here?"

The girl was standing a little in front of him, the position of her head giving him the impression she was staring at him intensely, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"They left you here, tied up and humiliated. Are you really strong?"

He sneered at her.

"Mind your own business woman!"

How the hell was this girl so infuriating?! He didn't even know her and already he wanted to kill her.

The girl continued to stare at him, her covered eyes somehow drilling into his head even though he couldn't see them.

"I would've been gone in three days." She said lightly, her hand drifting out of her coat pocket to rest on some strange metal object hanging from her belt.

"I've got more willpower than you."

The amused smile the girl suddenly got told him that wasn't what she meant by what she'd said, but he chose to ignore it for now, instead giving her a feral grin.

"I'll survive this, don't you forget it!"

The girl was quiet for a bit, still looking at him with that amused smile.

"Suit yourself."

The girl turned around to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped, turning her head to look at him.

He nodded to the ruined rice balls.

"Could you give me those?"

The girl stared at him again, before smiling softly.

"Sure. Call me Jack."

He blinked at her as she walked over to the ruined rice, slightly surprised by the male name.

"Zoro." He grunted out, staring at Jack as she held the rice in front of his face.

"I know." She said simply, not saying anything else as he discovered the dirt covered rice.

He coughed, spitting out some dirt.

"Tell that girl I said thanks."

The girl grinned, snickering slightly.

"ShiShiShiShi! You're okay, for a supposed 'bad guy'. I'll pass the message along. See you soon, Roronoa Zoro."

With that she spun on her heel, walking away and leaving him to wonder about her words.

' _What a strange girl.'_

* * *

"Why the hell are you here?! Piss off already!"

"Nope! You're my Nakama now!"

"You can't just decide that on your own!"

"Sure I can, I just did. Now wait here, I'm gonna go get your swords."

"What-? Hey, wait, where are you going?!"

Zoro stared after the girl as she sprinted to the Marine Base, disbelief showing on his face for all the world to see.

' _What the hell is WRONG with that girl?!'_

But even as he thought that, he still felt a small amount of hope. Hope that the strange girl with hidden eyes could free him from his bonds and give him back his treasure.

So he waited, listening to the faint yelling coming from the building with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

* * *

" **Arrow Technique; Smoke Screen!** "

Zoro felt his eyes widen as an arrow landed on the ground in front of the Marines, exploding into a cloud of smoke upon impact, another arrow embedding itself into the ground next to the pole he was tied to, this one with a thin wire attached to it. He turned his head as best he could, watching as the girl used her bow to slide down the wire, landing gracefully on the ground and bending down, pulling the arrow free and placing it back in the quiver.

She then turned to him, smirking, taking his swords from where they had been hanging o her hip, holding them out to him.

"I believe these are your's."

He stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?!"

She tilted her head.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Jacqueline and I'm the one who's gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"

She grinned at him, her bow slung over her back as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Sure I do, the Queen of the Pirates is the Queen of the Pirates. What else is there to it?"

"I was surprised to, but Jack-san really mean it! She intends to become Queen of the Pirates and find the One Piece!"

Zoro turned his gaze to the pink haired kid showing him his disbelief.

"So Zoro, you gonna take them or not?"

Zoro turned his gaze back to the girl, who was giving him a sly smirk.

"But you know, if I give you these, you'll owe me. Get killed by some no-name Marines or join my pirate crew… Which one is it?"

A grin slowly made its way onto his face.

"You're the child of the devil! Fine, I'll join your crew! Better to be a pirate then to die here!"

The girl, Jack, grinned widely.

"Alright, new Nakama!"

"You're excited, I get it, but get me out of these ropes!"

"Ah, right!"

By now, the smoke from Jack's arrow had disappeared, letting the Marines and their Captain see them.

The Captain glared at them hated fully, making the pink haired kid squeak in fear, then at his men.

"Since you're all so useless with gun, use your swords!"

Jack seemed to be ignoring everything, to focused on the rope she was to untie.

"Weird, it got tighter." Her eyebrows drew further together, showing him she was frowning.

"Just give me a sword!" He growled.

"Alright."

Jack put one of his swords in his hand, stepping back and turning to the Marines, hand settling on her bow.

"Why don't you show me what you can do, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro smirked around the sword in his mouth.

"Way ahead of you, Captain."

His new Captain simply grinned.

* * *

"Zoro, duck!"

He did as she said, looking at her curiously to see what his new Captain would do.

Jack had an arrow notched on her bow in a matter of seconds, pulling it back on the string and aiming it straight at the group of Marines.

" **Arrow Technique; Knockout Gas!** "

Jack fired, the arrow hitting the ground in front of the Marines and exploding into a cloud of gas as it did.

Zoro looked at her from under his bandana.

"I'm curious Captain. How exactly can you use a bow and arrow so well with that ribbon covering your eyes?"

Jack turned her head in his direction, a sly smirk on her face.

"Not everyone needs eyes to see, Zoro."

Her smirk grew.

"Now, I bet I can take out more Marines then you~"

He answered her smirk with one of his own.

"You're on, Captain."

She laughed.

* * *

Zoro stared at his Captain in both fascinating and disbelief as the skinny girl devoured plate after plate of food, her stomach seemingly a black hole.

"How the hell is a skinny girl like you eating more then the guy that was starved for three weeks?" He asked in shock.

Jack stopped eating just long enough to say "High metabolism" before going right back to eating, finally stopping after three more plates, patting her somehow still flat stomach.

"That hit the spot! Thanks Ms. Ririka!" She said happily, grinning brightly up at the brunette woman.

"It's the least I can do after everything you guys have done for our town." The woman said, giving Jack a smile in return.

Jack opened her mouth to speak again but before she could, three marines came barging through the door of the restaurant, their eyes landing on him and Jack almost immediately after entering and narrowing in response.

They stiffly marched over to their table, stopping in front of them and the one he presumed to be the leader started talking to them.

"You two the pirates that took down Morgan?" The brown haired man said gruffly, waiting for Jack to nod before continuing. "Listen, we're grateful for your help in getting rid of him, but I have to ask you to leave the island."

Jack stared at him through the ribbon as everybody in the restaurant started yelling angrily at the three marines.

"What?! You can't be serious, these two…!"

"Alright."

Ririka abruptly stopped yelling, staring at Jack in disbelief as she stood from her seat, Zoro quickly following, and started to walk towards the door.

"But, Nee-chan-!" Rika started to say, but Jack interrupted her by gently putting her hand on the girl's head, ruffling her brown hair.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, it's about time for us to leave anyway, so it doesn't really matter." She said with a grin, continuing towards the door, stopping in it to tilt her head in the direction of the marine.

"Take care of him will ya? He wants to be a marine." Jack jerked her head in the pink haired kid's general direction before walking out completely, Zoro following swiftly behind her.

As they sat in the boat Jack had arrived in, watching the saluting marines slowly turn smaller and smaller Zoro turned to his new Captain, the woman's head turned towards the ocean beyond them.

"Where to, Captain?"

Jack didn't answer immediately, still staring out at the ocean, before a small smirk took over her face.

"Wherever the wind takes us, Zoro." She said softly, wind blowing her ribbon about.

"Wherever the wind takes us."


End file.
